The Next Spider
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since June 27th, 2016. Synopsis After retiring from being Spider-Man, Peter Parker now faces a new series of challenges when a teenage girl who shares some of his powers is rescued by him and is mentored by him to become his successor and protect the streets of New York from crime and corruption. Characters Main *'Martha Michaels/Crimson Spider' (voiced by Alyson Stoner) - a TBD teenage girl who has acquired spider-like abilities after a freak accident involving a spider, being now mentored by Peter to become a heroine in order to take down any kind of menace she crosses with. *'Dr. Peter Parker' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - the TBD head of Parker Industries who was formerly known as Spider-Man, helping Martha to be like him, even though he often worries about her lack of experience. Supporting *'Mary Jane Parker (née Watson)' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's TBD wife who deeply cares about his husband's well being and often treats Martha like she was her own daughter, now working as an actress. *'Olivia "Liv" Octavius' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Martha's TBD best friend who ends up discovering her secret after she saves TBD, being later revealed as the granddaughter of Doctor Octopus. *'Ken Dawson' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a TBD student at Midtown High who Martha has a crush on and helps her to TBD. *'Darren Roberson' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - Martha's TBD rival at high school who TBD. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - the TBD head of OsCorp who was initially corrupted by Norman to continue his hunt for Peter and eventually snaps out of it, leading to TBD. *'Capt. Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Peter's former rival at Midtown High who now heads the NYPD while still bonded with the alien symbiote that TBD. *'Betty Brant' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the TBD head of the Daily Bugle who continues the late J. Jonah Jameson's legacy by trying to bring faithful journalism to its readers, although being friendlier towards Spider-Man and his successor. * Antagonists *'Cornell Rhoss/Silver Goblin' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - OsCorp's head scientist who mutates TBD. *'Norman Osborn' (voiced by Frank Welker) - the elderly but vicious former head of OsCorp who still holds a grudge against Peter for all they fought during their prime, aiming to destroy everything related to his legacy and reputation, even if it implies killing innocent people and manipulating his own son. *'Carrie Hudson/Chiller' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a TBD bully who was one of several people experimented on by OsCorp, turning into a being made of ice TBD. *'Dr. Aaron Shelly/Virus' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - a TBD scientist who TBD. *'Lily Harris/Adrophite' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a TBD perfume designer who submits herself into TBD. *'Selene Crosse/Peace' * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *In this series, Peter is 40. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas